


Day 12 - Desk

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel lets Marc dig around his room.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Day 12 - Desk

Marc spun around in the chair Nathaniel kept at his desk. The artist had invited him over. (And wasn’t that exciting?! Well, yeah, they were dating, but this was the first time after the confession he was in Nathaniel's room! In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a big deal, but he was lowkey hoping to see if anything changed since they started dating. That’s not creepy, right? Is that creepy?)

Nathaniel had left for a short amount of time. He stated something about getting snacks and drinks. He also said Marc was free to rummage around his room. Marc wasn’t going to dig too deep. Just into Nathaniel’s collection of sketchbooks…

Or would that be more of a privacy breach than anything else? Because he knew Nathaniel was fiercely protective over his art. But he said Marc was free to look around.

The writer sighed, opening a random desk drawer at random. Best not to think too hard about it. He dug through piles of papers, eventually finding a sketchbook at the bottom. Marc pulled it out, using his feet to kick himself away from the desk.

_ I wonder what’s in here. _

Flipping to the first page, Marc quickly found his answer. A series of drawings of Marc’s face from multiple angles stared back at him. He quickly felt his face heating up. Surely, it was just this page, right? As Marc flipped through the sketchbook, that statement quickly got debunked. Page after page of drawings of Marc. At this point, Marc’s face rivaled his boyfriend’s hair.

His sketchbook tour was interrupted by a large squeak from the doorway. He turned his head to stare at Nathaniel standing there, snacks and beverages piled in his arms. 

His face dropped, “Oh no, I messed up and dug into something I wasn’t supposed to, didn’t I?”

Nathaniel shook his head, depositing his hoard on his bed, “It’s fine. It’s just… embarrassing. I drew you a lot when it was just a crush. I never thought you’d like me back.”

“Why did you keep drawing me? Even if you had a crush, I thought you’d get tired of looking at my face by then,” Marc chuckled.

  
  
“Excuse me?” Nathaniel glided across the room, raising his hands to cup Marc’s face, “Have you looked in a mirror at all? You’re super cute! Attractive! Gorgeous! You get the picture!”

Marc blushed, avoiding eye contact. “Weren’t you akumatized because you were embarrassed over a drawing? Why’d you let me look?” 

Nathaniel looked up, staring into Marc’s eyes. Even if one eye was mostly hidden by his bangs, the writer could feel the adoration shown in them. “I trust you.”

Trust. That was it.

Marc hoped he could live up to it.


End file.
